Play to Win
by outawork
Summary: It's movie night and her Fox is coming over! Instead of a movie Nick brings his bunny a special present.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Play to Win

Thank God it was Friday! Better yet it was movie night and her favorite Fox was coming over! They alternated weeks and it was her turn. She'd finally gotten her apartment straightened out and it had only taken her half an hour, but everything had to in its place. She'd gotten one of those old science fiction movies that was so bad that it was actually good. Picking up the DVD she laughed at the title – Vixens from Outer Space.

She knew he'd like it and tossed it on the coffee table. It slid across and fell on the floor. She went to pick it up and then she looked at it again. She hadn't actually looked at the back. For a moment she thought all the vixens were only in their fur! Her Fox would just love that! Then she looked closer and saw they were wearing thong bikinis that were the same color as their fur. Come to think of it he'd like that too! She sighed and tossed it back on the table.

She went to the kitchen and started dinner. It wouldn't be anything fancy – only sandwiches, chips, and drinks, but she did have a surprise of him. When she'd finished she put them in the refrigerator and started on the popcorn. Soon her apartment was filled with that wonderful smell. When she'd finished popping the second batch her ears came up as she heard the elevator open and his footfalls coming down the hall. She quickly put the food on the table and made it to the door on the third knock. She opened it and there was her Fox.

"Nick!" she said and hopped into his arms.

He kissed her and she hardly noticed the box he dropped and slid across the floor. He stepped in and pushed the door closed with his foot. Then he sat on the closest chair still kissing his bunny. Like all good things their kiss only ended when they had to breathe. Then he started to lick her throat.

"Nick come on … oh! … I made sandwiches … God! Please…"

He stopped for a moment and looked at her seriously.

"I think I'll have bunny."

He started again and she laughed so hard that he almost dropped her. He held her until she'd subsided. Green eyes met purple ones.

"So where are these sandwiches?"

That set her off again and he had to follow his nose. He carried her to the table and set her in a chair. He took his seat and wondered why his sandwiches were wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Hope you enjoy them."

He took a handful of chips out of the bag and unwrapped the first one. Then the smell hit him.

"Chicken!" he said and took a bite. He chewed and then swallowed. "Judy, I love you." Her ears came up and her eyes turned watery. "Judy?"

She came around the table and hopped into his lap. Then she kissed him. Later he saw her cheeks were wet and tears still leaked from her eyes.

"Judy, what is it?"

"This is first time you said you loved me."

He thought back to his first day as they sat in the curser and what he'd said. Even then knew he really did love her, but he never really said it until now.

"You're right," he said and smiled. "Now I realize from the first moment we met I loved you."

She giggled as his hands explored her body.

"And hustled me out of twenty bucks!"

"And yes I hustled you out of twenty bucks."

He chuckled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of bills and laid a twenty on the table.

"You!" she said and kissed him again.

* * *

After they finished supper and washed the dishes she looked at the box. She walked over and gave it an experimental push with her foot.

"Judy!" he said, coming out of the bathroom. She jumped and he grinned. "What are you up too?" She gave a nervous little laugh and stepped away from the box. "I hope you like your present."

She looked at the box and then at him and smiled. Twenty minutes later he had the game system hooked up to the TV and turned it on. When the logo came up he watched his bunny's eyes go wide.

"This one only came out a couple a days ago and now there's a long waiting list," she said, eyeing him. "How did you get one?"

"Well … this guy I know owed me some money," he said and grinned, "and he has a cousin who works for the company that makes them. Well … his cousin's wife does too. So every employee got to buy them the day before they were released at cost. So his cousin had two and now you have one."

He grinned and handed his bunny a controller.

"What shall we play?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

She looked at her Fox and smiled. Then she started to scan through the list of games and as she did her smile only grew wider. She stopped at a game and looked at her Fox.

"Have you played this one?" she asked and sat next to him.

"Maybe," he said and grinned.

She pushed start and soon regretted her choice.

* * *

They were starting their fifth game after he'd beaten her the first four times.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, looking like she was ready to do battle in reality.

He clicked start and soon realized that she had been getting better. Soon she was standing on the couch and he glanced up at her for a moment. She looked so intense as she pushed his aviator back. A few seconds later he felt her knee on his stomach. Then she kept pushing him back now not only in the game, but on the couch too as her foot was on his arm. He now had to hold his controller over his head as his bunny pressed forward in the game and in reality too. When she finally struck the final blow she leapt into the air. He rolled out of the way and onto the floor.

"I win!" she cried as she landed. "Let's play again!"

"But its movie night," he said, holding the DVD he'd knocked off the coffee table, "and I want to see Vixens from Outer Space."

* * *

She opened her mouth and then closed it. He loaded the dvd and sat down beside her just as a message popped up on the TV.

Unrated version Yes or No?

He picked up the remote and of course Nick being Nick he hit yes. The movie started and within a minute his bunny's ears had turned a cherry red.

"Give me the remote!" she said and he held it away from her as the movie became even a bit more lurid. She lunged for it and he wrapped an arm around his now struggling bunny. Then he stuck the remote in his pants. "I play to win!"


End file.
